Nota de Suicidio
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Ninguno de ellos tenia motivoz para continuar con su vida. Porque despues de todo ¿a quien le importaba?  Capitulo 6. Venganza- Michael Nguyen.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aqui les traigo otro fic hecho con la ayuda (o mas bien idea principal) de mi hermano macarron norte. Digase otro trabajo de los Tara-Tara Bro hahah Esta vez manejamos mi genero favorito: Tragedia. Asi es señores, es lo que acostumbro escribir uwu aun no se como me salieron las comedias hahha siempre crei que la comedia no era lo mio. En fin, esta vez el protagonista no sera Kiku. Seran una serie de One-shot donde cada capitulo tiene un personaje en especifico como protagonista y todas las historias se entrelazan huhuhu si como ven. Como fue idea de mi hermano macarron iniciaremos con Liet, de sus personajes favoritos nwn

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, pero puedo asegurar que se creo en Corea ;3 dazeee~~

**Advertencia:** Muerte de casi todos los personajes, AU, temas muy fuertes .-.

**Summary:** Ninguno de ellos tenia motivoz para continuar con su vida. Porque despues de todo ¿a quien le importaba?

* * *

_**Capitulo 1. Abusos.**_

¿Cuanto tiempo debia seguir soportando eso?

Contemplo su pecho desnudo en el espejo, el cual estaba lleno de inumerables cardenales. Con uno de sus dedos dibujo el contorno del mas grande de los moretones y en su rostro aparecio una mueca de dolor. Era la segunda vez en la semana que aquel ruso lo golpeaba, ya no podia seguir con eso. ¿Que se ganaba el sovietico atormentando de esa manera a el y a sus hermanos? El pequeño Raivis ya no asistia a la escuela y se la pasaba todo el dia encerrado en su habitacion. Eduard se habia cambiado de colegio por miedo a encontrarse con Ivan. La unica razon por la que Toris no habia abandonado esa escuela era Feliks, su mejor amigo. De pequeños habia hecho la promesa de siempre estar juntos, de estudiar en el mismo instituto, en la misma universidad, inclusive casarse al mismo tiempo. Sin duda alguna el era la unica razon por la que Toris no lo habia abandonado todo.

-Ya es hora- dijo Eduard llamando a la puerta. El castaño se puso la camisa del uniforme con rapidez, intentando cubrir aquellas marcas de la vista de su hermano. Cuando salio el otro lo miro con preocupacion, pero decidio quedarse callado. -El desayuno esta listo- le dio la espalda y bajo por las escaleras, seguido por el lituano.

Los tres hermanos desayunaron en silencio, lo unico que podia escucharse en el comedor era el sonido de las cucharas golpear contra el plato de cereal. Nadie hablaba porque los tres sabian lo que le habia pasado al castaño y sabian que si tocaban el tema habria una vez mas una pelea entre los hermanos.

-Debo irme- dijo el ojiazul poniendose de pie y tomando su mochila.

-Ten cuidado- fue lo unico que dijo Raivis antes de volver a su habitacion. El chico solo asintio y se dirigio a la salida, pero la mano de su hermano le detuvo.

-Toris por favor, ven a mi colegio, los profesores son amables, los compañeros tambien son muy agradables, apuesto que te gustara- el castaño suspiro dedicandole una sonrisa triste a su hermano.

-Hize una promesa Eduard, no puedo romperla- diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y salio de la casa.

o0o0o0o

-Debes decirle a alguien, tipo- le reprendio el polaco camino a la escuela.

-Lo intente pero... al parecer los profesores tambien le temen-

-Es que, ese tipo es asi como que totalmente raro, osea, siempre anda solo y da miedo, mucho- las palabras del polaco no le ayudaban en nada- ¿porque no te cambias de escuela?- pregunto ocultando su mirada tras una cortina de cabellos dorados, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No puedo- dijo cortante Toris, para despues sonreirle tiernamente a su amigo -Hize una promesa y no pienso romperla- los ojos verdes del polaco se abrieron de par en par y un sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas.

-Tipo, no seas tan cursi, ya no estamos en el kinder- dijo mientras reia y se limpiaba las lagrimas que fluian de sus ojos, las cuales supuestamente eran a causa de la risa, pero solo el sabia que tenian otro significado. Toris molesto le dio la espalda.

-Lamento ser tan infantil para ti- musito con tono de berrinche y camino lanzando humos.

-Hey! espera Liet, no te enojes, tipo. Te saldran arrugas en la frente- dijo entre risas el polaco mientras alcanzaba a su mejor amigo. Sin darse cuenta de los ojos violetas llenos de soledad que los observaban.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y una extraña tranquilidad. Ivan no se habia aparecio en toda la mañana y eso era ciertamente un alivio. Pero quizas esa ausencia era lo que mas le tenia intranquilo, una extraña ansiedad se apodero de su cuerpo. La chicharra anuncio el final de las clases y un fuerte mareo altero al castaño. Espero a que todos sus compañeros salieran del salon, intentando tranquilizarse, no queria que Feliks o sus hermanos lo vierna en ese estado. Cuando por fin se sintio tranquilo se puso de pie, dispuesto a dirigirse lo mas rapido que pudiera a su casa. No queria encontrarse con el ruso. Pero al momento en el que salio del salon una mano le tomo del cuello de la camisa he inicio a arrastrarle rumbo a la salida. Intento zafarse pero era inutil forcejear, con dificultad logro enfocar su vista en su captor, era facil reconocer esa espalda ancha y ese cabello plateado, y no influia mucho la bufanda que por mas calor que hubiera en el lugar nunca se quitaba. Ver la barra de metal que llevaba en la mano le hizo temblar de temor, parecia algo asi como una tuberia. ¿Que era lo que el mayor queria hacerle esta vez? Lo arrastro hasta la parte trasera de la escuela y lo tiro en el piso en un movimiento brusco, haciendo que su cabeza golpeara contra el concreto. Miro desafiante al ruso, no podia evitar sentir odio hacia el. Pero se sorprendio bastante al ver el rostro del mayor bañado en lagrimas. Su rostro era el de soledad total, muy diferente a aquella sonrisa sadica que siempre solia mostrar.

-...¿Porque...?- pregunto el mayor en casi un susurro. -¡¿Porque tu puedes ser feliz?- grito mientras depositaba un golpe con la tuberia al castaño, este lo unico que pudo hacer fue cubrir inutilmente su cabeza con sus manos. Recibiendo golpes en todas partes del cuerpo repartidos por el mayor, mientras sus sollozos se hacian mas notorios y sus golpes aumentaban de violencia.

o0o0o0o0o

-¿Toris?- pregunto Eduard mirando con confusion a su hermano, era imposible reconocerlo, su rostro estaba lleno de marcas de golpes, su labio inflamado y sangrando. Su cabello desordenado y sus ropas sucias y destrozadas. -¿Que te paso?- sabia que no era correcto preguntar, era mas que obvio quien era el causante de todo eso. El castaño tenia la mirada baja, ni siquiera respondio, camino como un muerto viviente hacia el baño.

-Toris, espera- le pidio Raivis -Deja limpio tus heridas-

-Solo quiero tomar un baño- dijo en un susurro el ojiazul, desviando la mirada de sus hermanos. Ni siquiera el mismo reconocia su voz ¿que era lo que le habia pasado?

Sus hermanos dejaron de insistir y el otro se encerro en el cuarto de baño. Primero lleno la tina de agua caliente y despues inicio a limpiar su rostro sangrante. Apreciando con rencor la lamentable imagen que el espejo le ofrecia.

-Eres patetico- susurro a su reflejo, mientras sentia sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas- Ya... no puedo... no... no puedo seguir con esto- dijo entre sollozos cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. El agua inicio a tirarse de la tina que ya estaba llena. Se apresuro a cerrar la llave mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas. En ese momento sus ojos se posaron en la navaja para afeitar de Eduard. La contemplo por unos segundos, debatiendo algo internamente pero enseguida desvio la mirada. Se quito la ropa y se metio en el agua caliente, el cual hacia que las heridas de su cuerpo ardieran pero enseguida el dolor se calmaba.

-La manera mas rapida de abandonar todo esto- susurro y en un movimiento rapido tomo la navaja, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sonrio con tristeza -Lo siento Feliks, no puedo cumplir la promesa-

Un corte rapido. Y el agua se tiño de carmin.

* * *

BUILLING! ¿Fuerte, no? hahaha hago referencia de capitulos venideros huhu bueno, solo del de Ivan y del de Feliks, aun no se si escribire para los balticos hahaha estan algo raras las ideas y si se quedan con la duda de algo aclararemos en los proximos capitulos si que si uwu porque como ya dije las historias se entrelazaran. Bueno bueno, mejor dejo de hablar. Como decia, la idea original es de: **Italia-von-Bielefeld**, somos algo asi como tsugumi obba y takeshi obata, asi es, a ella se le ocurren las ideas y yo las plasmo y les doy orden bonito.

Reviews? owo *carita del gato con botas* onegaiiii~~


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno bueno, aqui traigo otro one-shot! repito, todos seran one-shot, solo algunos tienen continuacion desde el punto de vista de otros personajes hhehehe.

* * *

_**Capitulo 2. Hermandad**_

_Nadie lo entenderia._

Los gemelos Vargas siempre fueron muy populares en la escuela. Pero no era porque fueran los chicos mas sociales del mundo, si no que era exactamente por lo contrario. A todos les llamaba mucho la atencion su extraño comportamiento. Desde pequeños siempre habian estado juntos, no se separaban en ningun momento. Todo su mundo era solo ellos dos. Se habian encerrado a si mismo en una pequeña esfera de cristal y no dejaban a nadie atravezarla. A Feliciano le bastaba que su unico amigo fuera Lovino, y Lovino lo unico que necesitaba era tener a su lado a Feliciano para sentirse tranquilo. Una relacion de codependencia un tanto enfermiza.

-¿Curioso, no crees?- pregunto el castaño de mirada somnolienta a su acompañante, contemplando a los gemelos, el japones los miro por unos minutos y despues sonrio a su amigo.

-Debe ser agradable, tener a alguien asi a tu lado- el mas alto le dedico una mirada llena de confusion pero se quedo en silencio, siguiendo al menor por el pasillo.

-Hoy papa no estara en casa- dijo el mayor de los gemelos, dibujando distraidamente.

-¿Otra mujer?- pregunto Feli restandole importancia.

-Lo mas probable- Lovino suspiro -Estaremos solos en casa- los musculos del menor se tensaron pero sonrio levemente.

-Que novedad- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Te toca preparar la cena- le sonrio burlon el ojiverde pero Feliciano se quedo en silencio, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos.

-Lovi... yo...- el chico entendio sus palabras, sonrio mientras tomaba su mano.

-Tranquilo Feli, yo estare ahi para ti- el menor asintio y sonrio.

-Ya lo sabia- dijo con arrogancia y ambos iniciaron a reir.

En el cielo aparecieron densos nubarrones, anunciando una fuerte tormenta. Los gemelos caminaban en silencio, rumbo a su casa. El de los ojos miel tenia una sonrisa triste adornando su rostro. Lovino lo noto pero no pregunto, esperaria a que el menor decidiera confiarle lo que le pasaba por su mente.

-Parece que sera una fuerte tormenta- comento mirando el cielo.

-El arroyo estara muy agitado- fue lo unico que respondio Feliciano, pero eso bastaba para que Lovino se diera cuenta de lo que sucedia. Tomo la mano del menor y la apreso con fuerza, Feli se sorprendio bastante ante el agarre pero no hizo nada por deshacerlo.

-Papa se enojara- termino por decir Lovino, limpiando una gota de lluvia que habia caido en su frente.

-Lo olvidara rapido- respondio Feliciano, tomando con fuerza la mano de su gemelo.

Cuando llegaron a su casa la tormenta ya se habia desatado y golpeaba con furia cada pared y ventana de su hogar. Parecia que en cualquier momento se vendria abajo pero era imposible que lo hiciera, aunque ese extraño efecto alteraba bastante a los hermanos. Feliciano estaba preparando un poco de pasta mientras Lovino terminaba sus deberes en el comedor, saboreando la comida con tan solo percibir el olor.

-¿Hago para papa?- pregunto el ojimiel desde la cocina.

-Dudo que cuando llegue tenga hambre- musito Lovino atento a los calculos de su libro.

-¿Porque haces la tarea?- pregunto curioso Feli.

-Bueno... no quiero dejar nada inconcluso- sonrio con tristeza y el otro inicio a reir.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan perfeccionista?-

-No lo se, me dieron ganas de hacerlo- Lovino cerro el cuaderno mientras Feliciano colocaba el plato de pasta frente a el y despues se sentaba a su lado para iniciar a comer. Despues de unos segundos de silencio el menor de los gemelos hablo.

-¿Crees que se entenren?- un par de ojos verdes se clavaron en el, confundidos.

-¿De que?-

-De lo nuestro- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Supongo que lo haran, pero sera despues de un tiempo... ¿ya terminaste?- Feliciano asintio poniendose de pie y llevando los platos de pasta sin terminar de el y su hermano al lava trastes. Lovino se puso de pie y camino a la sala, buscando los paraguas de ambos. -Entonces creo que es hora de dar un paseo-

-Creo que... sera mejor que le dejemos una nota a papa, para que sepa a donde fuimos...- musito Feliciano, jugando con su rulito.

-Ya la tengo hecha- dijo Lovino -Podemos dejarla en la mesa, pero creo que papa solo la encontrara si la dejamos en el congelador pegada en una cerveza- ambos iniciaron a reir. Feliciano le arrebato la nota y la dejo en la mesa, bajo la fotografia de su madre. La cual habia fallecido unos años despues de darlos a luz.

-Mama se encargara de avisarle- sonrio tristemente.

Lovino le tomo la mano e inicio a caminar junto con el hacia la salida. Nadie saldria a pasear con esa tormenta, el agua caia tan fuerte que era dificil ver por donde caminaban. Parecia que el cielo se estaba cayendo. Estuvo a punto de abrir el paraguas, pero sabia que esa lluvia no se lo permitiria. Inicio a caminar con Feliciano de la mano bajo la tormenta. Podia escuchar la risa de su hermano y el no pudo evitar reir tambien, estaban empapados de pies a cabeza. Se adentraron al bosque que estaba a espaldas de su casa, Lovino nunca soltaba la mano de su hermano y el otro le seguia ciegamente, como habia hecho desde pequeños. A lo lejos se podia escuchar el rugir del agua desvordandose de su cause natural.A aquel arroyo le era incapaz de retener la furia de esa tormenta. Tardaron unos minutos en llegar hasta la orilla del rio, el cual se movia agitado.

Feliciano tomo con mas fuerza la mano de su hermano y le sonrio. Este se acerco a darle un beso tierno a su hermano en la frente, para despues pasar a sus mejillas y terminar en sus labios. Feliciano correspondio, entreabriendo ligeramente los labios, intensificando el beso. Ambos sabian que nadie lo entenderia, nadie entenderia como fue que ellos dos terminaron enamorados. Ocultando su amor a toda la gente de su alrededor, por el miedo a ser separados.

-Ya nadie nos separara- susurro Lovino, abrazando con fuerza a su pequeño hermano y caminando en direccion al rio.

-Juntos hasta al final- dijo Feliciano mientras varias lagrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos, se aferro a los brazos de su hermano y en un pestañeo ambos se lanzaron al agitado arroyo.

Una semana despues, sus cuerpos fueron encontrados. Apesar de haber sido arrastrados casi 15 km por la corriente, en ningun momento ellos dejaron de abrazarse.

* * *

Hehehehee espero les haya gustado, creo que en el capi anterior no quedo muy clara la idea nwnUu pero todos seran one-shot. Este en lo personal me gusto mucho, otra idea de mi hermana, nunca me llamo mucho la atencion esta pareja, pero igual es linda x3

Respondiendo reviews:

**Hime:** espera el de Kiku huhuhuhuhu ya se, a mi tambien me dio tristeza Toris TwT y psss no, dejo muy triste al pobre Pol, la idea del fic esta demasiado rara, espero se entienda.

**Faby: **hahaha yo tambien amo la tragedia, todo sera asi como que triste, muchas historias que contar huhuhuhu a mi tambien me dolio mucho la muerte de Toris pero en fin, para ese esta la conti de Feliks hahahaha mis comentarios no deberian ser tan alegres .-. muchas gracias por el review x3

**SilverDawn:** hahaha es que la lluvia de ideas ayuda bastante hahah pero dudo que Toris se decidiera a matar al jefe Rusia, hahaha muchas gracias por el review x3

**SunFlor:** creo que quedo algo confunso xD el titulo lo tome por la cancion de Porta- Nota de Suicidio hahah pero esta basado solo en el tema de los suicidios y bueno si abra continuacion, pero desde el punto de vista de otros personajes haha

**GoreHetare:** Meterle la tuberia a Ivan por... hummm *pensando cosas malas* me gusta *w* hahaha muchas gracias por el review, si lo se, pobre Toris uwu el necesitaba un final feliz con Pol, pero bueno ya se sabra luego que pasara.

Hahaha por cada review que dejen ayudan a esta loca escritoria coreana a no lanzar su computadora por la ventana (?)


	3. Chapter 3

Nyappy! hoy vengo actualizando porque mañana hay entrega de calificaciones y no se cuanto tiempo me vayan a castigar la compu =D asi que mejor publico, el protagonista de este capi es... chan chan chan chan: Kiku Honda *sartenazo para silverdawn por adivinar* ahaha solo digo que ame escribir este capitulo, mas porque habla de mis dos parejas favs (Giripan, Asakiku) ese es el unico adelanto que doy huhuhu, bueno bueno, mejor lean nwn

* * *

_**Capitulo 3. Acoso**_

_Odio esta sensacion._

La mañana era tranquila, el clima era perfecto y todo indicaba que ese dia seria como cualquier otro. Pero esa extraña sensacion en la boca del estomago le hizo darse cuenta que no seria asi. Abrio los ojos con pesadez, sentia su cuerpo cansado y sus animos de estudiar se habian esfumado por completo, pero sabia que debia asistir a la escuela y no arruinar su expediente perfecto. Se levanto e inicio a cambiarse con el uniforme que habia planchado la noche pasada, para despues peinar su cabello, dejando cada hebra en su lugar. Bajo al comedor donde se encontraban sus hermanos desayunando. Estos sonrieron al verle.

-¿Se te hizo tarde?- pregunto Yao con media sonrisa, Kiku siempre era el primero en levantarse e ir a la escuela, pero esos ultimos dias siempre era el ultimo.

-Que va, llegare a la escuela con el tiempo justo- se encogio de hombros y se sento para iniciar a desayunar.

-Yo debo irme ya, tengo que terminar un trabajo con unos amigos- el coreano se puso de pie, colocando un pan tostado en su boca. Kiku dejo caer el cubierto e hizo ademan de levantarse, Yao se dio cuenta de la extraña reaccion del chico pero se quedo en silencio.

-Y-yong soo, espera- pidio el japones -ire contigo- musito ya de pie, con un extraño tono de voz.

-¿Pero que dices? Aun es temprano, tienes tiempo de desayunar- le respondio el otro mientras sonreia. Kiku desvio la mirada pero sonrio.

-Cierto- susurro mientras volvia a sentarse. Im yong soo se dio la vuelta y salio de la casa. Yao no dejo de observar en ningun instante al pelinegro.

-Si quieres yo puedo llevarte- se ofrecio el mayor mostrandole las llaves del auto. Kiku dudo por unos segundos pero nego con la cabeza.

-Te retrasaras, la escuela queda en direccion contraria a tu trabajo, yo puedo llegar solo- le sonrio intentando que el otro no se preocupara. Este suspiro.

-Esta bien, entonces me marcho, tengo una junta con unos proveedores extranjeros, si los convenzo de invertir en el proyecto, la empresa volvera a estabilizarse- musito Yao mientras guardaba unos cuantos papeles a su maletin -Aunque segun me dijeron son algo estrictos y les desagrada el cabello largo en los hombres- rio con nerviosismo.

-Yo se que lograras convencerles- le animo Kiku, conciente de lo capaz que llegaba a ser su hermano.

-Eso espero, si lo logro nos iremos de vacaciones- ambos rieron y el pelilargo se dirigio a la salida. -Cuidate Kiku- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir de la casa, la sonrisa del pelinegro al instante desaparecio y miro desganado el plato de cereal que tenia enfrente, no tenia nada de hambre, pero no queria preocupar a sus hermanos mas de lo necesario.

Termino de desayunar y salio de la casa, no sin antes asegurarse de que cada una de las puertas tuviera seguro. Esos ultimos dias sentia una extraña necesidad de proteccion, tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo sucederia, esperaba que no se tratara de sus hermanos, pues no seria capaz de seguir viviendo si a alguno de sus seres queridos le pasaba algo. En cuanto cruzo el cancel de su casa volvio a sentir esa sensacion. Esa maldita sensacion de estar siendo observado. Inicio a caminar en direccion a la escuela, pero la sensacion a cada segundo se intensificaba mas y mas, no miraria atras, no lo haria por nada del mundo. En todas las peliculas de terror siempre que el personaje miraba hacia atras recibia una puñalada o algo mucho peor. Acelero su caminata y escucho varios pasos tras el. Quizas solo era la paranoia y lo que escuchaba eran sus propios pasos, pero eso no podia tranquilizarlo, estaba seguro de que no se trataba de una broma de su mente, alguien estaba de tras de el, alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Inicio a correr, sin mirar atras, aun podia sentir esa mirada clavada en su espalda, era un sensacion tan insoportable. Escucho como los pasos aceleraban, la persona que lo estaba siguiendo inicio a correr. ¡Maldita sea! ¿porque le pasaba esto a el? Siguio corriendo y decidio girar en la proxima calle, debia perderse de la vista de la persona que le seguia, de seguro se trataba de un ladron idiota o quizas de un asesino serial. Su rostro palidecio e inicio a correr con mas fuerza, pero al dar la vuelta choco con algo un tanto duro que al instante le tomo por los hombros. Se trataba de otra persona, no abrio los ojos pero por lo grande de las manos podia deducir que era mas alto y grande que el como por una cabeza.

-¡Sueltame! ¡Sueltame! ¡Ayuda!- inicio a gritar el pelinegro aun con los ojos cerrados intentando zafarse.

-Kiku, tranquilizate, por favor, Kiku- le pidio una voz agitandolo levemente, al reconocer la voz el japones se quedo en silencio y abrio los ojos lentamente. Un par de ojos verde olivo le miraban con preocupacion. Sus hombros se relajaron y por mero instinto recargo su cabeza en el pecho del griego.

-Lo siento Heracles-san- musito respirando con algo de dificultad, a causa de su mala condicion fisica y de haber corrido tanto.

-¿Que paso Kiku?- pregunto el castaño con voz pausada pero evidente preocupacion.

-Nada... solo senti... que alguien me seguia- se dio la vuelta con rapidez mirando a su espalda, pero el callejon estaba vacio a excepcion de ellos dos. Se dio la vuelta hacia Heracles riendo con algo de nerviosismo -Creo que he visto muchas peliculas de terror- a sus espaldas un bote de basura cayo al piso en un ruido sordo, haciendo que el japones diera un pequeño salto y se refugiara en los brazos del griego, el cual inicio a reir levemente.

-Si, creo que has visto muchas- dijo deshaciendo el abrazo del menor que practicamente habia clavado sus uñas en la espalda del griego. Para despues acercarse al bote y sacar un pequeño gato negro que habia hecho todo el alboroto y tomarlo en sus brazos -Creo que este pequeño es el causante de tu paranoia- Kiku miro atonito al gato pero luego inicio a reir, acariciando las orejas del minino.

-Vaya que me sacaste un susto, pequeño- figio que regañaba al gato, el cual maullo para despues iniciar a ronronear. Heracles dejo al gato en el piso y se dirigio al japones.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a la escuela, se esta haciendo tarde- Kiku asintio sonriendo, ahora podia sentirse tranquilo, por alguna extraña razon, cuando estaba cerca de Heracles esa sensacion de persecucion desaparecia y se sentia protegido.

Llegaron a la escuela y toda su tranquilidad se disipo tan rapido como habia aparecido. Heracles camino hacia su casillero dejando solo al japones. Kiku suspiro acercandose al suyo, mirandolo con algo de desconfianza, sabia que debia tranquilizarse, dejar de desconfiar en todo cuanto le rodeara, pero esa maldita sensacion parecia no desaparecer. Abrio el casillero con rapidez pero lo que vio le dejo helado, varios petalos de rosa cayeron al piso despues de que la presion del casillero dejo de ejercerce sobre ellas, haciendo que miradas curiosas de estudiantes se clavaran en el japones. Dentro del casillero, en medio de todos los petalos, habia dos rosas marchitas entrelazadas con un liston rojo. Dejo caer su mochila, mientras su mano se habia quedado suspendida en el aire a escasos centimetros de la puerta del casillero. Sus ojos estaban llenos de panico, abrio ligeramente los labios intentando decir algo pero ninguna palabra salio de ellos. Una mano tomo la suya y giro el rostro con rapidez para encontrar una vez mas al moreno que lo miraba con determinacion.

-He-hera-cles...san- susurro aun aturdido.

-Kiku... estas temblando- le dijo el griego mientras tomaba con mas fuerza la mano del japones, de un movimiento rapido cerro el casillero y jalo a Kiku por el pasillo, haciendole escolta hasta su salon, llevandose miradas curiosas por ver al mayor tomando de la mano al otro. En cualquier situacion Kiku se habria separado avergonzado, pero esa ocasion era diferente, necesitaba de ese agarre, necesitaba esa calidez. Necesitaba aferrarse a algo que no le hiciera caer en la locura.

Las clases pasaron lentamente, Kiku no podia sentirse tranquilo, habia dejado de sentir esa sensacion pero eso no significaba que podia sentirse tranquilo, sabia que en cualquier momento volveria. La unica manera de desaparecerla era estar junto a sus hermanos o junto a Heracles, esa era la unica manera de calmar ese insoportable miedo que se apoderaba de el. Quizas debia ir al medico o a un psiquiatra, ya no aguantaba ese delirio de persecucion. En cuanto sono el timbre que anunciaba el receso se puso de pie de golpe, sabia donde podia encontrar a Heracles a esa hora, necesitaba estar con el. Salio corriendo del salon pero al atravezar la puerta choco contra un joven rubio de cejas pobladas, se quedo unos segundos hipnotizado por esos llamativos ojos esmeralda que estaba semi-ocultos bajo unas gafas con marco rojo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio y un escalofrio corrio por la espalda del japones.

-L-lo lamento- dijo haciendo una reverencia rapida, despues de todo el era el que habia chocado contra el rubio. El otro no respondio nada o si lo hizo Kiku no logro escucharle, pues en cuanto hizo la reverencia salio conrriendo en direccion a la azotea. Una vez en ese lugar encontro al castaño dormido boca arriba. Sonrio levemente y se sento a su lado, aunque el no se diera cuenta de su presencia se sentia tranquilo de esa manera. Se recosto junto a el, aunque guardando distancia e inicio a mirar las nubes. Heracles bostezo, abriendo los ojos con cansancio y posandolos sobre el pelinegro, no pudo evitar sonreir.

-¿Que hora es?- pregunto con voz ronca a causa de la siesta.

-Esta por terminar el receso, desde que llegue estabas dormido- dijo el pelinegro entre risas sin despegar la mirada de las nubes.

-Lamento haberte dejado solo en ese tiempo- musito Heracles desviando su mirada al cielo.

-No lo hiciste, estabas a mi lado, eso me basta para sentirme seguro- el griego se incorporo y miro con determinacion al pelinegro.

-¿Que es lo que esta pasando?- pregunto pero su tono demandante le hizo ver como una orden.

-Ultimamente me siento observado... es asi todos los dias... primero fueron cartas, despues chocolates... ahora las rosas...- musito el pelinegro bajando la mirada, no queria recordar -Las cartas eran anonimas, pero la mayoria estaban escritas en ingles... el significado...- su voz se corto y trago saliva.

-Asi que alguien te esta acosando- Heracles dejo de mirarle y desvio su mirada a ningun punto en especifico.

-Si... y... ya no lo soporto- Kiku se sento y abrazo sus piernas, ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas. Heracles volvio a mirarle.

-Deberias iniciar a salir con alguien, quizas de esa manera esa persona deje de acosarte-

-Pero no tengo idea de con quien podria salir, la mayoria de las chicas me ven como el amigo confiable, aparte mi aspecto fragil me hace parecer una chica- Kiku rio levemente.

-Quizas deberias salir con un chico, que sea mas grande que tu, de esa manera podria intimidar a la persona que esta siguiendote, aparte solo podrian fingirlo, hasta que se termine el acoso- Kiku se sonrojo y desvio la mirada.

-¿Quien podria ayudarme con algo asi?- Heracles miro al cielo y se quedo unos segundos en silencio.

-Yo podria, no hay ningun inconveniente conmigo, aparte somos amigos, nuestra relacion no cambiaria mucho, solo lo haria a los ojos de los demas- Kiku se sonrojo aun mas, mirando en silencio al griego, el cual seguia sin mirarle.

-Entonces tengamos una cita- dijo Kiku desviando la mirada mientras sonreia, aun sonrojado. Los ojos verde olivo del griego se clavaron en el, incredulos -Bueno, para irnos acostumbrando a lo que fingiremos- el otro sonrio levemente.

-¿Saliendo de la escuela?- pregunto entusiasmado. Kiku desvio el rostro intentando ocultar su sonrojo. En ese momento el timbre anuncio el regreso a clases. Kiku se puso de pie con rapidez y le dio la espalda a Heracles.

-Saliendo de la escuela...- repitio -Le dire a donde iremos- inicio a correr escaleras abajo, Heracles volvio a sonreir pero un extraño vacio en el pecho le hizo intentar detener al pelinegro, sin embargo no lo hizo, lo miro mientras se alejaba y suspiro. Quizas el pelinegro le estaba contagiando su paranoia.

Las clases se volvieron mas lentas, quizas era por la ansiedad del pelinegro. Pero esta vez era una ansiedad diferente, golpeaba la pluma contra la banca, contando los minutos, los segundos. No era que esperara la cita con el griego, simplemente, queria salir de ese lugar. El profesor escribia formulas quimicas en el pintarron pero Kiku no les presto atencion. Al final, las clases llegaron a su fin, el pelinegro tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir del aula pero el profesor le detuvo.

-Emm.. Kiku, ¿podrias pasar lista por mi?- pregunto con una sonrisa apenada -Es que debo terminar de revizar unos apuntes y no me queda mucho tiempo, si quieres puedes entregarme las listas mañana- el menor quizo negarse pero le era imposible, asintio con una ligera sonrisa mientras tomaba la carpeta. Sus compañeros iniciaron a salir mientras Kiku se sentaba en un banco e iniciaba con su trabajo, revizando con rapidez los nombres de sus compañeros. Pronto todos abandonaron el aula y se quedo solo, esa sensacion volvio a aparecer. Se sentia nervioso y no podia concentrarse en la lista, se preguntaba donde se encontraba Heracles en esos momentos. Termino con la tarea encomendada por el profesor y puso la lista en su mochila. Quizas Heracles le estaba esperando en la salida de la escuela. Se llevo la mochila al hombro e inicio a marcar el numero de su hermano, debia avisarle que llegaria tarde a casa ya que saldria a pasear con Heracles.

-¿Hola?- contesto el chino cuando Kiku salio del aula, pero el japones no pudo responder ya que alguien le habia cubierto la boca con un trozo de tela cubierto de alcohol, intento safarze pero su captor era mucho mas fuerte y no le soltaba por mas que forcejeara -¿Kiku? ¿eres tu?- pregunto la voz del chino al otro lado de la bocina, el pelinegro intento mirar el rostro de su captor, una tarea difcil por la posicion en la que se encontraban, pero lo unico que pudo distinguir fue un cabello dorado y unas extrañas gafas rojas, antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad y perdiera la conciencia por completo. El celular cayo al piso mientras un alterado asiatico hablaba sin saber que sucedia -¿Kiku? Responde! ¿estas bien? Kiku!-

El griego corria apresurado hacia el salon de clases del japones. No entendia porque se habia quedado dormido, despues de lo que se suponia harian despues de la escuela. Tenia la esperanza de que el pelinegro le esperara en ese lugar pues lo habia buscado en la entrada y no se encontraba ahi. Cuando llego se sorprendio de ver el celular y la mochila del pelinegro tirados en medio pasillo, se acerco con incredulidad y tomo el celular entre sus manos, estaba roto de la pantalla y apagado. Sus libros tambien estaban regados en el piso. Heracles no podia creer lo que veia, se asomo en el salon pero no habia nadie ahi. Se dejo caer al piso de rodillas, contemplando el celular en sus manos.

-No... no es cierto... no...- inicio a susurrar mientras sus ojos se ponian llorosos, quizas por el hecho de que tenia el presentimiento de que algo asi pasaria, por el hecho de no haber llegado antes, si tan solo el... si tan solo... -Kiku... tu... por favor, no... tu no...- susurro entre sollozos mientras sus ojos verde olivo se llenaban de lagrimas.

El cuerpo de Kiku Honda nunca fue encontrado.

* * *

hahahah ame totalmente escribir este capitulo, no se, amo el giripan y el asakiku hahah de hecho quien tuvo la idea de casi todos los capitulos fue mi hermano macarron, aunque el solo me da el nombre del titulo y una vaga idea, yo me encargo de todo lo demas hahaha xD Y si, amo a Iggy con esas gafas, me parece injusto que solo Iggyko las utilize, aparte me atraen bastante los chicos con gafas x3 (excepto roderich .-.) hahaha espero les haya gustado.

Respondiendo reviews:~~

**xNueve:** hahaha me pregunto si te gustara este capi, gracias por los comentarios del primero y el segundo, para ser sincera tambien me gusto mas como me gusto el segundo, siento que no me van mucho los sovieticos, me centro mucho en los asiaticos haha espero tambien te guste este epi ;3

**Naruko:** enserio te hizo llorar? hahaha ojala los proximos te hagan llorar mas kukukuk, ok no xD

**Silverdawn:** que comes que adivinas? enserio, antes de leer tu review ya habia escrito el de Kiku entero hahaha y nu entendi mucho lo de tu amigo pero en la relacion de lovi y feli me base un poco en la de hikaru y kaoru de ouran, hahah lamento hacerlo tan dramatico pero asi esta de enferma mi mente xD gracias por el review

**Faby:** gosh, como amo tus reviews x3 esq es un romance tan romantirrico el italiacest, de hecho el unico incesto que me gusta es el de los asiaticos y el de los italianos uwu y final feliz, pues cierto, intente darselo, pero este no lo tiene TwT que triste, y mas por las continuaciones *Kira: callate Junjou, siempre hablas de mas* ok ok me callo uwu y lo de Feliks, bueno cualquier reclamo va para _**Italia-von-Bielefeld**_ hahaha el es el de las ideas haha

**GoreHetare:** enserio? huhuhu mi meta es recoletar sus lagrimas (?) ainss me acorde de True Tears, que hermoso anime, lo recomiendo hahah pero no, su padre creo que era el abuelo roma o algo asi, espero este haya gustado, creo no estuvo tan angustioso, como me dolieron las ultimas palabras de Kiku hacia heracles TwT wuaaa Iggy sta re inche loco, ya quiero llegar a su capi.

**Hinata:** hahaha io tambien amo esa parejita, espero tambien haya gustado este capi. Gracias por el review nwn

Weeeeno weeeeeno, espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son de las pocas cosas que me alegran el dia nwn

_**Por cada review que dejen ayudan a esta loca escritora coreana a sacar buenas calificaciones xD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4. Existencia**

_"Porque nadie se da cuenta de mi existencia,_

_Por eso quiero desaparecer."_

Era la tercera vez del mes en la que ese rubio se encontraba en la sala de hospital. Las enfermeras susurraban entre si mientras le miraban pero a el no le importo, se limitaba a contemplar las vendas que ahora cubrian sus muñecas. El medico de planta estaba preocupado, no lograba entendero como alguien tan joven queria acabar con su vida.

-¿Contactaron a sus padres?- pregunto el medico a una de las enfermeras.

-No señor, aun no podemos localizarlos-

-¿Algun otro familiar?- la mujer nego con la cabeza.

-La unica informacion que tenemos es su nombre- el doctor suspiro pesadamente mientras contemplaba al chico.

Matthew Williams, 16 años. Desde inicios de junio del año pasado habia intentado innumerables veces suicidarse, pero en todas habia fallado y eso lo estaba impacientando. Ya no queria seguir estando en ese lugar, no entendia porque se esforzaban tanto esos extraños en mantenerle vivo, si eso no era lo que el queria.

-¿Que no tengo derecho a elegir?- susurro para si, apretando los puños -¿Porque no me dejan desaparecer?- un doctor entro a la habitacion y el canadiense guardo silencio, pero en ningun momento le dirigio la mirada.

-Bien, Matthew Williams... tenemos que darte de alta, con esas vendas estaras bien, ya no hay peligro de que las heridas se abran, solo queda la cicatrizacion- el doctor se veia nervioso, parecia novato en esos casos. Matthew no le respondio, solo miraba algun punto en la pared. El pasante desistio en su tarea de hacerle a hablar y salio de la habitacion. En seguida unas enfermeras entraron e iniciaron a quitar las intravenosas que tenia el rubio.

Los odiaba a todos, los odiaba por siempre querer frustrar sus deseos de morir. No entendia como esos hombres siempre se enteraban en el ultimo momento y lograban "salvarle". O eso era lo que ellos creian, para el eso no era la salvacion, era mas bien una condena. Se cambio sin prestar mucha atencion si esa ropa era suya o de alguien mas, y salio del hospital sin mirar a nadie. Como siempre. Podia sentir la mirada de los doctores clavada en su espalda, cuestionando su comportamiento, sintiendo lastima. Ellos no sabian nada. Nadie sabia nada. Nadie tenia el derecho de juzgarlo.

Una ligera lluvia caia, tan solo mojando el pavimento pero sin lograr que las abarratodas calles de Nueva York quedaran vacias. La gente caminaba con prisa, quizas por que se les habia hecho tarde o simplemente por la costumbre. A si solian ser todos los americanos, y eso era algo que alteraba al pequeño canadiense. El cual caminaba con paso lento, siendo blanco de empujones por gente que, siendo la culpable, se detenia unos segundos para bramar molestos y despues seguir con su carrera. El rubio ni siquiera reaccionaba, seguia su caminata sin fijar su mirada en ningun punto en especifico. Hasta llegar a un cruce peligroso, donde varios automoviles pasaban a toda velocidad. Faltaban unos segundos para que el semaforo se pusiera en rojo y varias personas estaban esperando para lograr pasar. Pero el no necesitaba de eso. Un paso al frente y todo terminaria. Cerro los ojos, decidido. Y dio un paso al frente.

Lo siguiente paso con rapidez. Esperaba al instante recibir el impacto y quedar inconciente. Pero en lugar de eso escucho claramente el rechinar de las llantas del auto sobre el pavimento, el grito de varias personas. Y sintio como algo lo tomaba con fuerza del brazo y era jalado con brusquedad. Pero no hubo ningun impacto. Ningun dolor fuerte. En ese momento sintio bajo a el, el palpitar agitado de un corazon, mientras una risa un tanto socarrona iniciaba a sonar.

-¿Viste como te he salvado? Eso si que fue realmente awesome, aunque claro, nadie mas pudo haberlo hecho como yo- dijo una voz chillona, la cual provenia de la persona que ahora le abrazaba -Debes de tener mas cuidado, si el awesome de ore-sama no hubiera estado aqui, tu ya estarias muerto- ¿Muerto? Si ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual se habia lanzado, ese era su objetivo desde un principio. El rubio abrio los ojos con lentitud, para encontrarse con un par de ojos escarlata que lo miraban con diversion. Se separo rapidamente del otro y se puso de pie, iniciando a caminar en direccion contraria y ocultando sus manos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. ¿Porque? ¿Porque siempre frustraban sus planes? De seguro a Dios le divertia de sobremanera verle sufrir de esa manera.

-¡Oye!- grito la voz del chico que habia sido su "salvador", intentando alcanzarle. Pero Matthew inicio a caminar con mayor rapidez, no tenia animos de hablar con nadie -¡Espera! Al menos un Gracias estaria bien- por fin le dio alcanze, el albino tomo su hombro y le hizo girar sobre su cuerpo. Matthew lo miro sorprendido, pero al instante su ira se intensifico.

-¡Dejame en paz!- grito molesto, mientras volvia a darle la espalda, pero el otro no le solto -¡Sueltame! Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo- el oji-carmin tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pues habia fijado su vista en las vendas que cubrian las manos del menor.

-Tu... no es la primera vez que intentas... ¿cierto?- Matthew dejo de forcejear y contemplo al otro sorprendido. Se solto de un movimiento brusco y oculto su mano en su bolsillo.

-No es algo que te importe- susurro Mattie. Miro una vez mas al chico, pero la manera en la que el mayor le miraba le hizo exhaltarse. Pues no despegaba aquellos ojos rojos de el.

-Claro que me importa- musito finalmente con determinacion el albino. Un leve sonrojo aparecio en el rostro del canadiense. Nadie. Nadie en su vida le habia dicho de esa manera que le importara. Pero ¿porque ese desconocido le decia aquellas palabras? ¿Enserio le importaba? Al instante desecho la idea y le dio la espalda, olcultando su rostro tras una cortina de cabellos dorados.

-No me jodas- susurro. Antes de echarse a correr. Sin darse cuenta que el otro le seguia de cerca.

Llego a su casa con desgano y fue directamente a su cuarto, las luces estaban todas apagadas y las ventanas cubiertas para que no entrara la luz. Queria desaparecer.

Queria que todo aquello desapareciera a su alrededor, que la oscuridad de aquel cuarto lo consumiera y que no quedara nada de el... Eso seria lo unico que lo podria hacer feliz, lo habia intentado todo ya, tomado pastillas, cortandose, e incluso habia intentado colgarse, pero nada funcionaba... Sin embargo la voz que ese extraño resono en su cabeza. En el trayecto habia logrado olvidarle por unos instantes. Pero ahora solo, en esa habitacion, el recuerdo habia volvido a su mente. Agito su cabeza intentando borrar ese recuerdo, cosa que logro casi al instante, sustituyendo aquella inseguridad por la ira que sentia hacia todo. Todo.

-Todo por esos entrometidos...- Susurro con ira ¿Que acaso solo era visible cuando querian detenerlo? ¿Porque nadie lo miraba, nadie se imporaba por el, hasta que decidia terminar con todo esto?

Una existencia vacia.

Un ser sin razon alguna.

Corrio hacia la ventana y, en un arrebato de locura arranco el papel periodico que cubria toda la superficie. Para despues abrirla y dejar entrar una refrescante brisa que agito sus cabellos. Sin pensarlo dos veces se subio al marco de la puerta, procuraria caer de cabeza, sabia que doleria mucho pero esperaba de esa manera una muerte instantanea. O quizas quedar en estado vegetativo el algun hospital olvidado por Dios, pero sin sentir nada. Sin sentir ni un minuto mas esa agonia. Sin volver a sentirse invisible.

Levanto la mirada pero lo siguiente que vio hizo que sus piernas vacilaran. Aquel albino, el que habia frustrado su intento de suicidio. Se encontraba sentado en la acera de en frente. Recargando su cuerpo contra la pared e inutilmente abrazando su cuerpo, en un intento de soportar ese frio. Pero profundamente dormido. Un par de veces estornudo pero eso no logro despertarle por completo. ¿Que rayos hacia ahi? ¿Porque estaba sentado frente a su casa? ¿Una vez mas intentaba frustrar sus intentos de acabar con su vida? Se avalanzo hacia delante pero sus manos se aferraron fuertemente al marco de la ventana. Miro el piso y su vista se dirigio como si se tratara de un iman al albino. Suspiro. Derrotado.

Bajo del marco de la puerta y entro a la habitacion, para despues buscar alguna manta en el armario. No entendia muy bien porque hacia todo eso, simplemente actuaba conforme a su instinto. Salio de la casa y le tiro la manta en la cara al albino. El cual se desperto exhaltado y agitando sus brazos.

-Si te quedas ahi cogeras un resfriado- hablo el canadiense desviando la mirada, pudo escuchar la risa suave del otro, el cual respondio con rapidez y naturalidad.

-¿Me invitaras a pasar a tu casa?- Matthew lo miro por unos segundos, entre sorprendido y fastidiado, pero termino por acceder.

-Mas te vale no quedarte mucho tiempo-

Despues de esa visita el albino inicio a visitarlo constantemente, pero no siempre lograba que el otro le dejara pasar. Se limitaba a esperar fuera de la casa del canadiense. Matthew no lograba entender las acciones del otro, pues aunque lo tratara mal o ignorara siempre su miraba se posaba en el, siempre el albino le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa. No podia negar que su pulso se aceleraba y sus mejillas enrojecian cada vez que el otro le sonreia, y mientras los ojos rojizos del otro se posaran en el mas confuso se volvia su deseo de acabar con su vida.

Pero un dia no aparecio. Habian pasado casi dos meses de que el albino esperara bajo la ventana y el verlo ahi se habia vuelto habitual para el canadiense. Pero ese dia, en cuanto Matthew se asomo por la ventana no lo encontro sentado como siempre frente a su casa. Ni siquiera habia rastros de que el hubiera estado ahi. El chico se decepciono al instante y un extraño vacio se apodero de el. Bajo la mirada alejandose de la ventana, sabia que eso algun dia pasaria, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le abandonara. Ese chico, al igual que sus padres, habia desaparecido sin dar explicacion alguna, dejandolo solo. Invisible. Varias lagrimas inundaron sus mejillas mientras caia de rodillas al piso. No debia de llorar. Despues de todo ese chico era un desconocido para el, era predecible que tarde o temprano lo olvidaria y se iria.

En medio de sus sollozos el timbre de la puerta inicio a sonar. Matthew levanto mirada, nunca nadie le visitaba y eso le extraño bastante. Se seco las lagrimas con rapidez y se puso de pie, se acerco a la puerta sin animos de querer hablar con alguien, pero al abrir la puerta se quedo atonito.

-Hace frio, fui al supermercado por un poco de cafe- dijo el albino con una media sonrisa y la nariz un poco roja por el frio que hacia. Le extendio uno de los vasos que traia al rubio -¿Me dejaras entrar?- pregunto curioso, Matthew bajo la mirada mientras nuevas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Al instante Gilbert reparo en la extraña reaccion y se preocupo bastante a la vez que se incomodaba -L-lo siento ¿hize algo que te molestara?-

Las semanas pasaron y Gilbert visitaba cada dia al canadiense, sorprendido de la manera en la que el rubio dejaba de ser tan cortante y se volvia mas abierto con el. Matthew en cambio aun dudaba, no lograba entender como Gilbert era tan amable y se preocupaba tanto por el, siempre llegaba con presentes, claro, pequeños detalles como galletas o cafe, para compartir mientras charlaban de trivialidades. Hasta que una noche el prusiano se armo de valor y pregunto.

-¿Porque intentabas suicidarte?- un silencio incomodo reino en la habitacion y Matthew poso su mirada en el cafe que tenia enfrente.

-Porque... yo era invisible- susurro sin mirar aquellos hipnotizantes ojos rojizos.

-Pero... ¿ya no volveras a intentarlo, cierto?- habia algo extraño en su tono de voz que el canadiense no supo definir.

-N-no lo se...- volvio a susurrar, tambolireando sus dedos sobre la mesa.

-No tienes que hacerlo- lo dijo en tono de orden, mientras los ojos curiosos de Matthew se posaban en el. Gilbert se mordia el labio y apretaba los puños sobre la mesa.

-¿P-porque...? ¿Porque te preocupas por mi?- pregunto Matthew, sus ojos se encontraron y los ojos de Gilbert brillaron de manera inquietante. En un movimiento impredecible el albino tomo el rostro del chico y sello ambos labios en un movimiento un tanto brusco pero a la vez cuidadoso. Matthew se quedo inmovil, sin tener idea de como reaccionar a eso, no sabia si debia quedarse ahi o empujarlo. Pero no fue necesario que pensara mucho pues al instante Gilbert se separo, sonrojado.

-L-lo lamento- susurro cubriendose los labios, totalmente rojo y sin mirarle -Y-yo...me ire- el albino se puso de pie pero la mano del canadiense le detuvo.

-No te vayas- pidio de manera suplicante y a la vez temerosa, no sabia si lo que queria era que el otro se quedara, pero tenia muy claro que el hecho de tenerle a el a su lado le producia una felicidad inmensa y no queria volver a esos dias agonizantes de soledad.

Su relacion con Gilbert cambio, pero habia algo dentro de el que le molestaba e inquietaba a la vez. Cada vez que su mirada se posaba en las marcas de sus muñecas sentia un escalofrio, sentia tan lejanos aquellos dias de soledad, de desesperacion. A tal grado que se preguntaba si Gilbert estaria siempre ahi para el. Cada vez que veia su sonrisa sus pensamientos se dirigian a los escenarios mas desagradables, como el hecho de que en cualquier momento ese chico se aburriria de el y lo dejaria. Quedando una vez mas solo. Temia volver a los dias en lo que sus pensamientos le indicaran que la unica solucion que le quedaba era la muerte. No queria volver a esos dias. Por primera vez en muchos años podia decir que se sentia realmente feliz. Pero se sentia cansado, no sabia si ese cansancio era psicologico o si algo andaba mal con su salud. Pero su corazon aceleraba sin morivo alguno, se sentia mareado y su frente se llenaba de sudor frio provocado por extraños espasmos. No queria volver al hospital, quizas lo mejor seria automedicarse. Pero habia perdido la cuenta de cuantas pastillas habia ingerido intentanto causarse una muerte rapida.

-¿Es usted Matthew Williams?- pregunto una tarde un policia, habia algo en su rostro que preocupo al canadiense y se temio lo peor. ¿Le habria pasado algo malo a Gilbert? Sus miedos se calmaron cuando vio entrando por la rendija al albino con una paleta de hielo en la boca y mirando curioso a los dos policias que se encontraban en la puerta frente a Matt.

-¿Pasa algo oficiales?- pregunto con seguridad en la voz Gilbert, a la par que se ponia junto al canadiense. Los policias intercambiaron miradas y despues el que se veia mas viejo de ellos hablo.

-Encontramos a sus padres- Matthew entreabrio los labios pero no supo que decir ¿a que se referian esos policias? El nunca habia mandado a buscar a sus padres, pero porque ellos venian a decirle donde se encontraban. -Lo sentimos mucho... cuando los encontramos ya tenian una avanzada evolucion calaberica, se preeve que murieron a mediados de junio del año pasado- Gilbert miro preocupado a Matthew, este se quedo inmovil, mientras su rostro palidecia. En su cabeza se escucharon las ultimas palabras de su madre. _"-Tranquilo Mattie, volveremos pronto, no te dejaremos solo-"_ Ese dia, enserio creia que sus padres lo habian abandonado. Porque a pesar de sus palabras ellos nunca volvieron. Nunca dijeron a donde se irian y nunca supo nada de ellos. Pero... ellos... estaban muertos.

-Fue un accidente automovilistico, su auto volco en una curva peligrosa- hablo el otro policia -Cayo al fondo de un rio y... hasta hace unos dias unos pescadores encontraron el auto junto con los cuerpos de tus padres, no fue dificil dar contigo pero... lamentamos la tardanza-

Varias lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, mientras su corazon aceleraba de manera incontrolable. Un fuerte dolor se extendio por su pecho, insoportable. Aferro con ambas manos su pecho, mientras caia de rodillas, el dolor era intolerable. Deseaba que terminara. Podia escuchar la voz de Gilbert llamandole por su nombre y la de los policias pidiendo ayuda por los altavozes. Pero al instante todo se volvio oscuridad.

El resto eran breves fragmentos de recuerdos. Unas luces incandecentes azul y rojo. Alguien aferraba su mano. Lo subian a un extraño lugar donde golpeaban su pecho en breves lapsos. El rostro lloroso de Gilbert tomando con fuerza su mano entre las suyas. _"-No me dejes-"_ Y despues... la nada.

-Su corazon esta muy dañado debido a la cantidad de medicamentos que ingerio- dijo el doctor con pesadez. Matthew tenia los ojos cerrados pero podia escuchar con claridad.

-P-pero...- la voz de Gilbert estaba plagada de dolor -¿Debe haber algo...? Usted debe salvarlo doctor, el no puede morir aun- sollozo el chico rogando al mayor.

-Lo siento- fue lo unico que dijo el doctor -Es demasiado tarde... el mismo se provoco esto... No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer...- hubo silencio en el cual lo unico que se escuchaba era el ruido del cardiograma.

-¿Cuanto... tiempo le queda?- pregunto finalmente Gilbert.

-Unas horas quizas...- dijo el doctor. Hubo otro silencio.

-Puede... puede dejarnos a solas- no escucho la respuesta del doctor pero basto con el ruido de la puerta cerrar. Hubo otro silencio, en el que Matthew sintio como una mano iniciaba a acariciar su cabello. Abrio los ojos lentamente, mientras su mirada se encontraba con un par de ojos color rojizo que estaban llenos de lagrimas. Matthew rio levemente quitandose el molesto respirador.

-J-jamas crei que alguien lloraria mi muerte- dijo entre risas, intentando bromear un poco pero lo unico que gano fue una mueca de enojo del albino.

-Aun no estas muerto- reclamo el otro, para despues sonreirle levemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-¿Quien se hara cargo de mi entierro?- pregunto curioso el chico -Mis padres estan muertos... no conozco a nadie mas de mi familia... estoy solo en este mundo-

-Me tienes a mi- reclamo Gilbert -Yo me hare cargo de todo- Matthew sonrio mientras una lagrima resbalava por su mejilla.

-Gracias... por quedarte a mi lado- susurro -Debe ser molesto, que al final sin importar lo que hicieras mi destino era morir-

-Pero tu no provocaste esto-

-Claro que lo provoque... si... si no hubiera creido que mis padres me abandonaron no habria intentado suicidarme... y... mi corazon no habria sufrido este daño...-

-Pero si no lo hubieras hecho jamas te habria conocido- hubo un silencio, mientras el albino colocaba su mano sobre el pecho del chico, justo sobre su corazon.

-¿Sientes dolor?- pregunto, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. La mano de Matthew se poso sobre la suya, aferrandola con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-No- dijo con decision -Siento una felicidad inmensa... me siento... por primera vez querido... siento... que existo- Una risa suave se escapo de sus labios, mientras el albino se le unia en sus risas. Gilbert suspiro.

-¿Me esperaras?- pregunto de repente. Matthew lo miro sorprendido.

-Tu...- su voz sonaba asustada.

-No, no lo hare- le tranquilizo Gilbert mientras le sonreia -Pero... cuando llegue mi hora... ¿me esperaras?- Matthew rio una vez mas.

-Claro que lo hare, te esperare... a donde quiera que vaya... te estare esperando- el albino sonriente se acerco a su rostro, besando con sumo cuidado sus labios.

-Es una promesa... jamas te dejare solo- Matthew sonrio, mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando levemente, otra lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, pero era una de felicidad.

-Una... promesa...- el chico dejo de respirar y su corazon se detuvo al instante. El llanto pronto se apodero del albino pero no dejo de sonreir. Contemplando el cuerpo del chico y reafirmando sus ultimas palabras.

-Si... es una promesa-

* * *

Lamento tanto que me atrasara tanto en la continuacion, pero el problema es que este no es un fanfic continuo. Normalmente escribo este fic cuando me siento algo sensible o cuando algo relevante pasa, pero su publicacion no es muy constante, al igual que los capitulos no son muy consecutivos.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, enserio me agradan bastante y me animan a seguir escribiendo, el saber que les gustan mis historias me hace una persona realmente feliz, no hay mejor recompensa para un artista que el reconocimiento y el agrado de sus obras. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, fue una idea de mi editora que estuvo estos meses presionandome para que continuara escribiendo. Pero eso no es algo que pueda ser de la noche a la mañana con este tipo de fic. Por eso agradezco mucho la espera de mis queridos lectores. Asi que hagan feliz a esta escritora y dejen otro par de reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5. Soledad**_

La nieve caia con lentitud, mojando su palido y rubio cabello. Mientras con sus manos inutilmente intentaba cubrirse de los golpes y patadas que los niños a su alrededor le soltaban. Podia escuchar sus voces como canticos infernales entonando una y otra vez "_Demonio, demonio_". Y las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir de sus ojos amatistas. Odiaba que lo trataran de esa manera solo por ser tan distinto. Por tener ese color de cabello y ese color de ojos. Los niños del pueblo eran unos seres crueles, ellos eran los demonios. Eso le repetia una y otra vez su hermana, pero el lo unico que queria era tener un amigo. Era un tonto al seguirles y pedirles ser participe de sus juegos, pues siempre terminaba de la misma manera. Con el tendido en el piso con un millon de moretones regados por el cuerpo. "_Demonio, demonio_" entonaban sin cesar, lanzando bolas de nieve, hasta que de repente la sonata ceso.

-¡Ivan!- grito uno de los niños. El ruso se quito las manos del rostro y levanto la mirada al escuchar su nombre, pero en ese momento recibio un fuerte impacto en la frente. Uno de los niños habia lanzado una bola de nieve la cual tenia por dentro una roca. Los niños gritaron mientras el oji-violeta caia de espaldas al piso y de su frente inciaba a brotar sangre.

-¡Ivan! ¡Ivan!- gritaba Yekaterina intentando despertar de su pesadilla al ruso. Este se agitaba de un lado a otro mientras gritaba y de sus ojos cerrados salian lagrimas. Natasha los miraba desde una esquina de la habitacion, aterrada y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero sin saber que hacer en esos momentos.

-¡Basta! ¡Detente! ¡Duele!- por mas que intentara Ivan no podia despertar de su sueño, de ese recuerdo del pasado que tantas veces habia rondado y atormentado su mente. La albina estaba desesperada y el llanto recurrio a sus ojos, no soportaba ver a su hermano menor de esa manera. Se sentia impotente. Abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermano, mientras con una mano acariciaba su cabello.

-Ivan, tranquilizate- susurro a su oido sin soltarlo, mientras los temblores y forcejeos iniciaban a cesar -Ivan, estoy contigo, Yekaterina siempre estara a tu lado, y Natasha tambien, ya paso todo eso, tranquilizate por favor- la suave voz de Yekaterina logro tranquilizar las pesadillas del ruso, el cual con un profundo sueño se dejo caer sobre la cama. Natasha se acerco con cautela, y sacando un pañuelo de su vestido inicio a limpiar el sudor frio que bañaba los cabellos de su hermano.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto preocupada y asustada. Yekaterina solo asintio mientras sonreia tiernamente y acariciaba la mejilla de su hermano, el cual ahora tenia 15 años.

-Sigue siendo un niño- musito a su hermana -Ahora vete a la cama Natasha, mañana ambos deben ir a la escuela- la niña asintio saliendo de la habitacion de su hermano. Yekaterina se quedo unos minutos en silencio, contemplando a Ivan dormir, temerosa de al salir de la habitacion las pesadillas del niño regresaran. -Haz sufrido mucho Ivan- susurro -Quizas pronto seas capaz de ver la felicidad-

Tenia la mirada baja, no prestaba mucha atencion a su alrededor. No le gustaba la escuela, todos lo trataban como si le tuvieran miedo, la misma historia se repetia una y otra vez. Intentaba acercarse a ellos pero quizas lo hacia de la manera equivocada. Le gustaba verles sonreir, queria compartir esas sonrisas, queria poder reir con ellos, pero le era imposible acercarse. Ellos creaban una barrera, no le permitian compartir esa felicidad. Ellos eran demasiado egoistas, o quizas el fuera el egoista. Al querer forzarlos a compartir su felicidad.  
Habia intentando acercarse a esos tres hermanos que parecian tan solitarios, queria ser amistoso, queria protegerlos. Le agradaba el menor en especial, era muy bajito y tembloroso, le hacia sonreir, pero siempre que se acercaba el otro quedaba aterrorizado y eso le hacia desesperarse.

Luego intento acercarse al mayor, parecia un chico muy listo y bien parecido, siempre intentaba defender a sus hermanos, pero no era como aparentaba. Se mostraba fuerte ante el ruso, pero incluso apesar de esas gafas que bien podrian esconder sus emociones, el podia notar el panico en su mirada. Esa mirada de repulsion que todos solian tener hacia el, y eso le sacaba de quicio.

Fue entonces cuando decidio acercarse al hermano del medio, un chico amigable, bondadoso, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Esa sonrisa hacia que el ruso sintiera calido en su pecho, una sensacion de bonita felicidad, queria que ese chico le dedicara esas sonrisas. Que pudieran reir juntos, que compartieran todo tipo de experiencias divertidas, felices. Pero el tenia a alguien mas. Ese chico rubio engreido, el cual nunca le habia agradado al ruso, era molesto y ruidoso, y en cierta manera daban ganas de extrangularlo. Ivan odiaba a ese chico y queria que el castaño le sonreira a el, pero solo esa sonrisa aparecia con aquel rubio.

Se acerco un par de veces al castaño, el le sonreia, pero no esa sonrisa calida, era una sonrisa nerviosa, asustada y sus ojos azules nunca lo miraban fijamente. Ivan lo tomaba de los hombros, queria hablarle con tranquilidad, pero el era como un niño, nunca media su fuerza, nunca se daba cuenta de la gravedad de sus acciones, nunca se dio cuenta de los tratos tan bruscos que le daba al castaño. Pronto su paciencia se termino, si queria ver esa sonrisa tendria que forzarlo de alguna manera. De una manera la cual jamas creia que usaria. La manera en al que aquellos niños de su aldea le enseñaron a tratar a alguien.

Y entonces, un dia el castaño desaparecio. No sabia que habia sucedido, sus hermanos se habian cambiado antes de escuela, quizas el habia hecho lo mismo. Se sintio triste, abandonado, creia que lo que habia hecho era lo correcto, pero quizas no lo fue, jamas lo entenderia. Fue cuando un chico de intercambio llego a la escuela. El era diferente a los demas, lo noto en el primer momento. Era serio y tenia cierto aire de madurez que no cuadraban del todo con su imagen un tanto rebelde al tener el cabello tan largo para tratarse de un chico. No hablaba con nadie, tampoco nadie intentaba acercarse a el. En cierta manera el era parecido a Ivan.

Ivan se limitaba a mirarlo dia con dia, no queria acercarse demasiado, tenia miedo de que volviera a suceder lo que paso con aquellos tres hermanos. Quizas el era el del problema, y no queria molestar a nadie mas. Pero una tarde al salir de clases, el misterioso chico le espero a la salida de la escuela.

-¿Tienes algun problema?- pregunto directamente, sin titubeos y mirandolo fijamente a los ojos, jamas nadie aparte de sus hermanas habia visto a Ivan fijamente a los ojos y menos de esa manera tan... desafiante.

-¿Eh?- fue lo unico que pudo decir el ruso. El chico levanto una ceja para despues cerrar los ojos e iniciar a reir.

-Lo lamento, crei que tenias algo en mi contra, aru- menciono para despues mirarlo con una sonrisa en los labios -Note que siempre me observabas asi que crei que tenias algo que decirme, pero apesar de ser tan gigante eres bueno escapando, aru- Ivan seguia sin entender sus palabras, pero lo que mas lo confundio fue el hecho de ver esa sonrisa en los labios del chino.

-Y-yo... lo siento, no era mi intencion parecer tan acosador- dijo apenado Ivan desviando la mirada.

-No te preocupes, no te vez de ese tipo de personas, tengo un buen olfato para saber quien es alguien malo y tu no lo eres- sus palabras le dejaron atonito -Tu eres el Ivan del que todos hablan ¿cierto? Soy Wang Yao, acabo de mudarme a esta ciudad con mis padres y mis pequeños hermanos, apenas son unos bebes pero son realmente molestos- inicio a reir un poco energetico -¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Tengo un nuevo videojuego, mi padre diseña juegos y siempre me trae lo mas nuevo antes de que salgan a la venta, solo que es multijugador y es aburrido jugar solo, tambien aburre jugar con mi madre o mi hermano de tres años, mi madre dice que es algo asi como un genio pero Kiku se la pasa con el control dentro de la boca. Asi que dudo sea un genio de verdad- volvio a reir, hablaba demasiado, Ivan se preguntaba porque solia ser tan callado en clases. Quizas nadie le parecia suficientemente interesante como para hablarle.

-E-esta bien- respondio con rapidez, esa seria la primera vez que fuera a la casa de un compañero de clases, tomo su telefono celular el cual solo utilizaba para llamar a sus hermanas, al otro lado de la linea contestaron -Hermana, llegare un poco tarde, ire a casa de un amigo a jugar videojuegos- su voz se notaba llena de felicidad y en su rostro se habia dibujado una gran sonrisa.

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que se volvieran grandes amigos y el dia en el que por fin Yao visito la casa de su amigo, la hermana mayor del ruso hizo un gran banquete.

-Lo lamento mucho Ivan, es que como era la primera vez que invitabas a alguien me emocione un poco- rio apenada la mujer de grandes pechos y sonrisa tierna. Yao se sentia comodo ahi, el ambiente era bastante familiar, por un momento su mirada se ensombrecio pero su sonrisa jamas desaparecio.

-No se preocupe, la comida es deliciosa- comento Yao despues de dar un bocado.

-¿Seguro que no eres mujer?- pregunto desde el otro lado de la mesa una pequeña rubia que sostenia el cuchillo de manera peculiar.

-N-no lo soy, aru. Estoy mas que seguro que soy hombre- rio con nerviosismo el chino, para despues acercarse a Ivan y susurrarle al oido -Tu hermana da miedo- Ivan tambien rio nervioso, pues incluso a el, la pequeña Natasha solia asustarle bastante.

-De seguro quedras ver las fotos de Ivan de pequeño, era mas encantador que ahora- menciono Yekaterina poniendose de pie y caminando a la sala para buscar el album fotografico. Todos terminaron de comer y la siguieron para sentarse en la sala, bajo la comodidad el fuego de la chimenea.

-Esta es de cuando tenia un año- dijo la ucraniana mostrando una foto de un niño recostado boca abajo sin pañal. Yao rio al ver la foto mientras las mejillas del ruso se coloreaban de un rojo intenso.

-H-hermana! No me averguenzes- grito Ivan desviando la mirada, Yekaterina inicio a reir.

-Pero si eras realmente lindo- se quejo la hermana.

-Es cierto aru, eras realmente lindo- reitero el chino riendo al unisono de la ucraniana, ganandose un puchero de Ivan. El chino siguio pasando las paginas, donde habia bastantes fotos de los tres hermanos, hasta que se detuvo en una que llamo bastante su atencion. Era Ivan de unos seis años, estaba sentado en un columpio y sonreia a la camara con una extraña mueca de pena y dolor en el rostro. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de arañazos y en su rostro habia unos cuantos moretones, sin contar la venda que cubria la frente del niño. Hubo silencio en la habitacion, mientras el chino inspeccionaba la fotografia.

-Ivan...- susurro y le sonrio ampliamente -Eras un niño muy travieso ¿verdad?- inicio a reir e Ivan y Yekaterina se le unieron a sus risas con un poco de mas timidez -En una ocasion, cuando vivia en China intente subirme a un arbol de bamboo, pero me resbale y me gane un golpe muy parecido al tuyo- los hermanos rieron, guardandose la verdad. No era necesario que el invitado conociera esa parte de la historia.

Al final decidieron dar un paseo en la noche, Ivan acompañaria al chino a su casa. Pero el otro queria aprovechar para dar una vuelta en el parque, lugar que era como un punto intermedio entre las dos casas.

-Me gusta venir cuando esta vacio- menciono el chino corriendo al columpio y sentandose -De esa manera hay mas tranquilidad, no hay tantos niños gritando y corriendo de un lado a otro e incluso eres capaz de escuchar tus propios pensamientos- Ivan se sento a su lado, sin entender del todo sus palabras.

-¿Te gusta estar solo?- Yao sonrio, tomando vuelo e iniciando a columpiarse.

-Cuando sientes que tu mundo se viene a bajo, no esta mal escapar a un lugar tranquilo- menciono mirando el cielo estrellado. Ivan se quedo pensativo, bajando la mirada y posandola en su rodillas. Yao se detuvo y miro al ruso. -Pero, no esta mal compartir esa tranquilidad con un amigo- los ojos amatistas del ruso se iluminaron al escuchar esa palabras y contemplo anonado a Yao.

-S-somos... ¿amigos?- pregunto ilusionado y el otro inicio a reir, mientras con una de sus manos tomaba con fuerza la de Ivan.

-Claro que somos amigos, tonto- sentencio el chino -Y si algun dia tienes un problema no dudes en contarmelo, ten por seguro que yo te ayudare aunque me cueste la vida- los ojos de Ivan se abrieron de par en par, para despues reir mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas -¿Eh? ¿Dije algo malo? No llores Ivan, lo siento aru- se disculpo el chino, el otro se seco las lagrimas con la bufanda rosa que siempre solia traer.

-N-no es eso... es solo que... soy muy feliz...gracias- susurro abrazando con fuerza al chino, el cual se inicio a quejar a causa de la falta de aire.

-Bueno, debo irme Ivan, si llego mas tarde mi padre se molestara- el chino salio corriendo en la direccion contraria a la casa de Ivan, dejando a un ruso un tanto confundido sentado en el columpio. Se quedo pensativo, mientras otra sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro infantil.

-Quizas... yo sea capaz de encontrar mi felicidad- susurro mirando las estrellas y suspirando -Hace frio... es hora de volver a casa- pero esa noche el no volveria.

Al salir del parque recibio un fuerte golpe en la espalda que le hizo caer al piso. Despues de eso alguien tomo las dos esquinas de su bufanda e inicio a axfisiarlo con ella. Recibiendo golpes con lo que parecia una tuberia de metal en todas partes del cuerpo. Su vista se volvio borrosa, forcejeando intentando poder respirar, pero el agarre era fuerte, sentia que en cualquier momento se desmayaria. Y antes de que la falta de aire lograra dejarlo inconciente, un golpe en la cabeza fue lo que le hizo dejar de pensar.

El rubio lloraba, sintiendo incomodidad por las esposas que ahora apresaban sus manos. Su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre, al igual que la de su hermano mayor, el cual miraba con odio hacia la nada. El silencio solo era rompido por el ensordecedor sonar de la sirena. Las luces rojo y azul se reflejaban en las gafas del baltico.

-¿H-hicimos... lo correcto?- susurro Raivis, posando la mirada en la ambulancia que se estaba llevando el cuerpo cubierto por una sabana blanca, notando los sollozos horrorizados de las dos mujeres sovieticas. Eduard ni siquiera levanto la mirada, ocultando sus ojos azules bajo el brillo de sus gafas.

-Toris hubiera querido que fuera asi-

* * *

Nuevo capitulo, en lo personal me gusto. Para evitar confusiones, se podria decir que esto es como 10 años antes de que pasara el episodio de Kiku, habla de parte del pasado de Yao, el final me quedo algo extraño pero a mi hermano macarron le agrado la idea de que los dos balticos hubieran decidido tomar venganza por su hermano mayor. Espero les gustara.

Agradecimientos especiales a: **mi bella Lawli-pop, Merlina-Volturi, Meru-Nyan, Kitsune, Ux, mi estimada Faby-nan, SilverDawn, GoreHetare, Kurai Ikari, Paula Elric** owo

Y a todos los demas lectores que se toman la molestia de leer mis extraños y desquiciados capitulos hasta el final nwn

Matta Neeeee


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6. Venganza- Michael Nguyen.**_

_"Cortare cada una de esas cabezas y las mantendre como trofeo, esa sera mi venganza."_

Un nuevo caso de asesinato ensombrecio la pagina principal de los diarios de la ciudad. Por tercera vez en el mes, se habia encontrado el cuerpo de un hombre el cual presentaba marcas de violencia, pero lo mas peculiar de los tres casos, era que a los cuerpos les faltaba una parte en especifico. La cabeza.

-Que miedo, me recuerda a esa pelicula donde un jinete sin cabeza aparecia y les cortaba la cabeza a todos en busca de la suya- musito una rubia leyendo el titular del periodico y mirando curiosa al chico rubio que revisaba con devocion el estomago del pequeño Koala.

-Quizas es lo que el asesino busca, su cabeza- ambos iniciaron a reir pero la risa del otro ceso al instante, mirando con preocupacion al pequeño animal que estaba mas tranquilo de lo normal.

-Steve se comporta extraño- musito abrazando al koala y colgandolo en su hombro.

-Quizas comio algo en mal estado- comento la belga intentando no preocupar de mas a su amigo -Tranquilizate Michael, Steve siempre a sido fuerte-

-Tal vez es la falta de sueño- el australiano suspiro, acostando al koala en una cama improvisada tras el mostrador -O miedo, quizas- un telefono inicio a sonar y el rubio se apuro a contestarlo -Veterinaria "KyoPanda"... si señora Parker... si, esta bien... puede traerlo mas tarde- mientras hablaba la chica belga se acerco al koala e inicio a revizarlo, el australiano colgo suspirando -El gato de la señora Parker volvio a sufrir una crisis nerviosa-

-Michael...- susurro la belga -¿Ya viste las manchas de sangre en las garras de Steve?-

-¡No es nada!- se apresuro a decir Michael tomando al pequeño en sus brazos -Quizas se hirio asi mismo jugando por ahi, yo lo revizare mas tarde- la rubia ojiazul inicio a reir por la reaccion de su amigo.

-No te gusta que nadie que no seas tu, toque a Steve ¿cierto?- afirmo la belga. El rubio desvio la mirada un tanto rencoroso.

-Hay muchos veterinarios que no se toman en serio su trabajo- se excuso.

-Y tu no eres uno de ellos- agrego la rubia -Tu amas a los animales y das el 100 a la hora de cuidarlos, eso es algo que siempre he admirado de ti-

-Ellos son como nosotros, e incluso son mejores que nosotros en muchos aspectos. Ellos no matan por placer, lo hacen por supervivencia-

-En ese caso se podria decir que los humanos son los animales mas salvajes, sanguinarios y desalmados de todo el reino animal- dijo la chica, para despues preguntar-¿Habias preferido nacer como koala?- el australiano se encogio de hombros y le dio la espalda a su amiga, arruyando al pequeño animal en sus brazos.

La noche era oscura y aquel hombre de botas y tejanos corria a travez del sendero que conducia al lago. Estaba agitado y palido, volteaba una y otra vez a su espalda, esa sensacion de ser perseguido le estaba desquiciando. Tropezo y cayo al lodo, manchando su pulcro traje blanco de suciedad, pero a pesar de ser tan caro el traje de piel de oso en esos momentos no le importo, queria huir, no queria morir. Sin embargo algo golpeo su estomago y su rostro se hundio en el lodo a causa del dolor. Una serie de golpes propinados en todo su cuerpo le hicieron estremeterse, pero al querer gritar a causa de los golpes su boca se llenaba de tierra. Sentia como un liquido calido se extendia por su cuerpo, y los golpes cesaron, pero al girar al rostro para ver a su atacante, lo unico que logro ver fue el filo de un hacha acercandose a su cabeza.

-Michael me preocupas- menciono Bella la mañana siguiente, sin reparar en el periodico que estaba sobre el mostrador.

-¿Ehh? ¿Por que?- pregunto sin enteder el australiano.

-Te vez cansado ¿no dormiste esta noche?- los ojos azules de la chica lo inspeccionaron con detenimiento. Este desvio la mirada, posandola en un par de cachorros que jugaban distantes a lo que acontecia a su alrededor.

-No mucho, estuve velando toda la noche a Steve, queria saber si tenia algun cambio pero al parecer durmio bien.

-Esta bien que te preocupes por el, pero no por eso debes descuidar tu salud- Michael asintio, aceptando el consejo de Bella -De cualquier forma no salgas por las noches, esto del asesino serial me esta preocupando y no me gustaria despertar una mañana y verte en los titulares del periodico-

-No te preocupes por mi, el asesino solo esta matando peces gordos, jamas se fijaria en un veterinario pobreton que gasta su dinero en medicinas para koalas-

-No sabia que solo mataba gente adinerada, no lo habia leido en el periodico-

-Y-yo lo escuche esta mañana en las noticias, al parecer ya estan realizando un perfil del asesino-

-Vaya, pues eso me alivia un poco, no se que haria sin mi mejor amigo- respondio la chica entre risas -Pero de igual manera ten cuidado, no me gusta nada lo que esta pasando-

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes Bella, mejor concentrate que este dia tenemos mucho trabajo en la veterinaria.

Bajo a media noche, un tanto cansado. Tenia sed sin duda, deseaba un poco de leche. Abrio la nevera y noto como cuatro pares de ojos llenos de panico lo contemplaban con avidez "No me miren asi... ustedes se lo buscaron" penso sacando la botella del refrigerador sin estremecerse ni un poco por la imagen que presentaba su congelador. En el piso de arriba su pequeño koala se escondia entre la sabanas, cubierto de sangre, temblando de arriba a abajo. Su amo subio y levanto las sabanas, contemplando con tristeza al animal.

-Necesitas un baño Steve- susurro levantando al animal y llevandolo a la tina. -Sabes, ellos en serio se merecian eso, cazando solo por diversion, colgando la cabeza de sus presas como trofeos en su sala, me pregunto que sentiran al ser como sus presas- los temblores del koala habian disminuido, con medio cuerpo sumergido en el agua caliente, mientras el autraliano lavaba su cuerpo minusiosamente.

-Debo lavarte bien, incluso en medio de las garras aunque te moleste, Bella podria descubrirnos esta vez y no quiero que mi mejor amiga se entere de lo que hago en mi tiempo libre- una ligera sonrisa se escapo de sus labios -mañana por la noche saldremos de caza de nuevo, encontre un candidato que se veria lindo en mi pared, estoy seguro que estara feliz de ser mi trofeo- el timbre de la casa inicio a sonar y penso en no contestar, pero la persona que estaba en el umbral era realmente insistente, asi que saco al koala de la bañera e inicio a secarlo, para despues bajar con el koala envuelto en una toalla en sus brazos.

-¿Estabas ocupado?- pregunto la rubia de ojos azules con una tierna sonrisa -Lamento visitarte tan tarde, pero seguia preocupada por Steve- la belga acaricio levemente la cabeza mojada del animal, que se vio mas animado ante la presencia de la chica.

-¿Tu hermano no se preocupa de que estes en la calle tan noche?- la chica rio pasando a la casa.

-El fue quien me trajo, dijo que dentro de tu casa estoy segura, aparte ya tengo 21, no entiendo porque se preocupan por mi-

-Por que eres una chica, y para cualquier mujer linda es peligroso andar en la calle a estas horas- respondio el otro caminando a la sala. La otra le siguio y se sento en un sofa, arrebatandole de los brazos al koala y cargandolo ella..

-Pero no pasan de las 10, aparte debes estar cansado, por que no subes a dormir mientras yo cuido a Steve- el australiano la miro un poco desconfiado.

-Prefiero que juntos cuidemos de Steve- Michael sonrio, rascando la cabeza de su pequeño amigo.

-En serio estoy preocupada por ti Michael, por favor descanza, no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por Steve, ¿no crees que seria malo para el que su amo colapsara?- hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo, en lo que Michael volvia a cargar al animal.

-Lo se, pero lo hago por su bien- fue lo unico que respondio.

-Espera, tengo una idea- la rubia se levanto con rapidez y corrio a la cocina, el australiano se distrajo contemplando al pequeño koala que iniciaba a quedarse dormido en sus brazos. Sin embargo el ruido de un vaso quedrarse le hizo reaccionar.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto caminando a la cocina, intentando no despertar a Steve. La nevera estaba abierta, y Bella contemplaba anonada su contenido, tenia los labios entreabiertos y sus pupilas se habian dilatado, su cuerpo estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y nisiquiera percapto la presencia de su amigo. Al notar lo sucedido, Michael cerro con rapidez la nevera, ocultando la mirada de su amiga.

-M-M...Michael... ¿tu?...¿tu...?- la chica miraba horrorizada a su amigo.

-Bella, tranquila. Puedo explicarlo- el rubio intento tomarla con el brazo que tenia libre, pero esta deshizo el agarre con rapidez y se alejo, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Tu... ¿hiciste todo esto? ¿Porque?... tu... tu no eres asi- la rubia lloraba alejandose de su amigo, el cual solo se acercaba a ella con pasos lentos.

-Ellos se lo buscaron- se excuso el australiano -Ellos le hacian lo mismo a animales indefensos-

-Pero tu no eres un heroe para hacerles justicia- grito la rubia, en ese momento saco su celular e inicio a marcar un numero -Llamare a la policia-

-Detente...-

-No, eres un asesino Michael, eres mi mejor amigo, pero no puedo guardar este secreto-

-Detente!- el australiano dejo a Steve sobre la alacena e intento de detener a Bella. Le tomo ambas manos y lanzo lejos el celular, ella inicio a forzejear, intentando soltarse pues Michael la tomaba del tal manera que sentia que sus huesos se romperian.

-Me lastimas- susurro mientras ambos seguian peleando.

-No llamaras a la policia- sentencio Michael, su pelea se extendio hasta la sala, tumbando lamparas, libreros y todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Las lagrimas volvian a fluir por los ojos de la belga, accion que hacia que el corazon del australiano se comprimiera, pero no por eso la dejaria libre, no estaba dispuesto a pasar varios años en prision. Finalmente la belga logro soltarse, pero al hacerlo resbalo, cayendo al piso y golpeando su cabeza contra una pared, perdiendo instantaneamente la conciencia mientras un chorro de sangre iniciaba a brotar de su frente. Michael se quedo helado, viendo a su mejor amiga en el piso, mientras un charco de sangre se extendia a su alrededor. Entonces una extraña y desquiciada risa inicio a salir de su pecho, primero de manera leve, despues conviritendose en casi un gruñido animal.

-T-tengo que deshacerme de ella- fue lo unico que susurro, dandose vuelta y contemplando por primera vez el desorden que su pelea habia causado, quedandose helado una vez mas. -¿Donde esta Steve?- inicio a buscar a su amigo con desesperacion, no recordaba donde lo habia dejado antes de que la batalla iniciara, pero al encontrarlo palidecio. El pequeño koala estaba bajo un librero que habian tumbado en su pelea, estaba cubierto de sangre y respiraba con dificultad, algo dentro del australiano se rompio en ese momento, haciendole perder el poco atisbo de cordura que le quedaba. Corrio a la cocina donde guardaba las medicaciones para los animales, saco un pequeño frasco e introdujo una aguja con rapidez, llenando la jeringa del liquido que el frasco contenia, mientras sonreia con tristeza y podia percibirse la desesperacion en su mirada.

-Fue mi culpa... ¿cierto?- le susurro al koala, mirando la inyeccion, sin pensarlo dos veces clavo la aguja en su brazo e introdujo el liquido con rapidez, sintiendo como el medicamento iniciaba a quemar su cuerpo por dentro. -Tranquilo Steve, ambos moriremos, no te dejare irte solo a ese lugar- cayo al piso de rodillas, mientras vomitaba un extraño liquido amarillento -Fue mi culpa que tu y Bella murieran, este es el precio por mis delirios- su vista iniciaba a borrarse, en ese momento noto como alguien lo tomaba de los hombros.

-Michael... michael... tranquilo, la ambulancia ya viene... ¿que hiciste?...- susurraba una voz que se escuchaba cada vez mas lejana, al parecer ella no habia muerto. Sonrio levemente cerrando los ojos por ultima vez.

Los paramedicos cubrieron el cuerpo, despues de haber tratado a la belga y al animal. Este ultimo descanzaba en los brazos de la rubia, que miraba al chico sin vida con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Penso que habias muerto- susurro al koala -Cayo en la desesperacion de perder a su mejor amigo... el siempre fue asi de extremista- acaricio el pelaje del animal que se acurruco en su pecho preparandose para dormir -Estaras muy solo ahora ¿cierto? Yo te cuidare por el-

* * *

Les agradezco de antemano sus reviews y lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he tenido problemas con mi escuela y el trabajo e incluso llevo semanas sin conectarme si quiera al face, ademas lamento no responder reviews pero tengo un poco de prisa. Los amo a todos y agradezco que se tomen su tiempo para leer las tonterias de esta loca escritora coreana y si dejan muchos reviews se los agradecere de por vida y el cosmo se los pagara.

Hasta el Proximo capitulo.

**Pequeño adelanto: Capitulo 7. Locura- Arthur Kirkland**


End file.
